Lament of Sakura
by Hefster
Summary: Sakura rushes after Naruto as she realizes her feelings and catches up to him just in time to see him fight Sasuke. She is a witness and narrates her feelings as she observes. POV: Sakura -- rated T -- one shot -- NOT a songfic or poem


**Here is a one shot. I have no idea where the idea for this story comes from but it has bugged me for the last couple of days. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**The story is written from Sakura's POV and I decided to stick with the present tense. Although I am pretty sure you can find a few spots in this story where I switched tenses by accident. I tried to find all of them and found a lot but nobody is perfect.**

**Many thanks go to KingKakashi and PrincessArtemis who both were kind enough to give me their opinions and suggestions.**

* * *

I race towards him, praying I am not too late, hoping that I will make it in time. I am such a fool to let him go alone, I should have argued with him, pleaded with him not to go. I don't want him to fight. My heart can't take it any more, can't take the lies that I have told myself. I realize now how senseless I have been and here I am standing behind him as I have always done and I ask myself how I have ever been able to overlook him.

"Saaaakura-chan," he calls out to me drawing me back to reality, "I am sorry."

"Huh?" Is how I respond not understanding what he means. I look at him and am shocked to find his once bright blue eyes staring at me. His eyes have dulled and lost the light they once held. Even though I am several meters away from him, it feels like I am standing right next to him. His eyes burrow their way into my heart and there they ask me the question I have asked myself so many times before, _"Why?"_

I still have no answer and as he sees my hesitation his eyes dim further. I watch him slide towards the abyss. I watch as he slowly surrenders to the pain and gives up. I try reaching for him but my hand goes through his ghostly image. I run after him, following him down the path he is taking. I want to cry but feel no tears forming. And as I continuously try to get a hold of him, to help him pull back, I grow frustrated and it finally dawns on me what he means.

Suddenly I am no longer standing next to him but back in my own body watching from a far. I feel his pain, his suffering, his defeat, and my heart betrays me. The aching pain in my chest flares to life as I understand the meaning of his apology. I drop to my knees as I hug myself, comforting my breaking heart and mentally screaming out the agony I am experiencing. It feels like my heart is ripped out of my chest and shown to me as it is squished between fingers of an all too familiar hand… his hand.

I want to cry but I can't. I want to scream but I can't form a word. I want to run to him and stop him but my legs won't move. I can only watch, watch like I have always done and cower in fear. All I can do is hope that this nightmare will soon end. So I do the only thing I can do, I look him in the eyes and show him my support by offering a smile. "I understand, I believe in you," I yell towards him giving him strength that I don't have.

He looks at me and I can tell he sees through my bluff but he doesn't care. He rewards me with his famous broad smile and even though I know it is as forced as my own, my heart skips a beat. I watch as he gathers his chakra and forms the blue sphere that only two people before him have mastered and is the fourth Hokage's legacy. I try swallowing away the ever growing pain that is weighing down my heart but it only intensifies.

My eyes scan across the battlefield to the other person that has meant everything to me in my early days and even now holds a special place. Even though years have passed since I last spoke to him, the sight of him shakes awake old memories that I have had forgotten. From a time of happiness and bliss, a time when the world around us was still bright and sunny, and a time when there were no enemies but only friends. As always, his face is emotionless and his dark eyes are fixed upon his target; the one he once had called a friend, a brother, a nemesis, and now calls an enemy.

As I watch the two men I feel like the silly young girl again that has stood on top of the Konoha Hospital roof. Back then, I couldn't stop their fight, I was as afraid as I am right now but something has changed compared to that time. I finally understand why they have to fight. One is white, while the other is black. One is Yin, the other Yang and neither can live without the other. Looking for a purpose in their lives, they challenge each other, and test each other's resolve and today is no different. They will fight, they will hurt, yet today there will be no Kakashi to stop them, no Jiraiya, no Kabuto, no Orochimaru, and no Tsunade. Today nobody will put a stop to their fight and in the end one will fall, while one will remain.

I wish I was stronger, I wish I could put an end to their fight. I just wish we could go back in time and forget everything but that is impossible. The die to their eternal struggle was cast a long time ago and fate has brought us all together and again I can only watch. My fate was only one of observation, never one of interaction. I know this now and even though it pains me to accept, I know my role, and I will oblige. I will treasure the time we have spent together, the time we have searched for each other, and the time when we were finally reunited. I have many fond memories of the two men standing before me, poise to attack and fight to the death and I will not dishonour them by becoming weak. And even though my heart aches and my eyes want to cry to relief the pain, I will stay strong and watch. I will pray for the both of them and wish that they will find an answer to their purpose.

I grab my chest, the place where my heart lies, as another jolt of pain threatens to break me. My eyes grow wide in shock as I hear words I have never dreamed to hear again, "Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!" I gasp as the last of my hopes vanish into thin air that maybe just maybe this wouldn't become a death match. I was foolish to think otherwise and as I study him, he spares me one last glance. My eyes must have betrayed me, for they must have pleaded with him not to do this and he offers me a sad smile and mouths, "Sorry."

My arm goes up, as if I want to stop him, as he charges towards the other. My eyes never leaving his back, memorizing everything about him, his height, the colour of his hair, his laughter, his voice, his eyes, and at last the symbol on his back, the red spiralling whirlpool. The two meet, they clash, the ground shakes, the wind whips up and a cloud of dust rushes towards me. Temporarily blinded, my hair is tossed around by the strong gale that originates from the two men unleashing their most devastating jutsu. I hear the energy of their attacks discharge into the air and the heat is washing over my face like waves break upon the beach. And having knowledge of their skills and power, I know a picture of utter devastation will await me.

The wind dies down, the heat dissipates, and the dust settles. My eyes are closed shut and I am afraid to open them. My heart wishes for a happy ending, my mind tells me to prepare for the worst. I have wished for this nightmare to end but I realize it's only just beginning. Slowly I open my eyes as I see the last of the whipped up dirt settle and I am speechless at the sight that stretches out in front of me. The area where the two men have met is gone and in its place I find a crater the size of a small lake. Not even I or the late Tsunade-sama has the strength to create something this massive and I am kneeling at the very edge of it all. And as I observe, I become the witness in this sad story that is their lives.

I hastily scan the crater, my eyes darting back and forth, up and down, and finally as even the last of the rubble and dust settle at the bottom of the caldera I see them. Terrified my hands go up to my mouth as the spell of silence leaves me. My eyes glisten with tears and I can hear my heart beat a sorrowful tune.

I sit here in stunned silence as I listen to my heart lament. I struggle to stand, my knees shake uncontrollably but I force myself to move forward. I have crawled at first only to finally walk and when walking seemed too slow, I run down the slope of the caldera towards the two men, towards my two idiots that I love. My eyes never leaving their resting places, my heart screams in pain and wishes that they would move but my mind knows. The chances of them to have survived this fated meeting are slim. And as I draw near, I pray that I won't have to bury both.

I reach him first and drop to my knees. I study his dirt and blood covered face and see him ooze his life fluids out of a gaping wound in his chest. Panic overwhelms me as I see him in this condition and my hands desperately try to push his blood back into his wound. I feel silly as I try this childish thing but I cannot stop myself. It's as if I watch myself while watching over my own shoulders. Next I thrust my hands into his wound in hopes I can plug it and stop his blood loss. Now, I just feel stupid and I have to laugh. I chuckle as I give up on him. I remove my hands from his chest and stare at them painted in a bloody red and I feel my entire body shake. And finally I can cry, finally I can be weak and I am not ashamed. I cry to my heart's content and look at his soft face. My tears are running down my face and I feel them collecting at the bottom of my chin, only to fall as bigger drops upon him. I watch as my tears snake along his features, washing away the dirt and blood that cover his beautiful face. With a shaking hand I move strands of his beautiful bright blond hair out of his face, his eyes are closed and so I cannot catch a glimpse of his deep blue eyes that I have come to adore. I study his face as I tell myself that I have to remember him that I owe him this much. I regret everything that I have ever done to him, the hitting over the head, the belittling, the many rejections to his sad attempts of gaining my affection, and down right ignoring him. I wish I could take everything back but this pain, this knowledge that I did nothing for him is my punishment. As my eyes travel from his sleeping eyes they fall upon his cheeks and his whisker marks and I wonder if they are real or not. I touch one of them carefully as if not to wake him and find the touch exhilarating. I have found my answer, they are real yet they are not. It doesn't make much sense but it gives me some closure. I look upon his mouth and my heart feels like it's stabbed repeatedly with an ice cold needle as I see a smile on his peaceful face. That was it, the dam broke and my feelings run rampant. I feel angry, sad, guilty, happy, and confused, one feeling followed by the next and all mixed up; a rollercoaster ride of euphoria. In the end, I throw myself on top of his body and cry.

Here I lie now, I don't know for how long but it has been a while. Covered from head to toe in his blood, I can't stop crying as my mind tortures me by replaying memories I have made with this man. Cursing at my mind for being so cruel, my heart shattered completely as my mind shows me once more his gore covered face that carries a peaceful smile. Lost in this seemingly endless loop of memories, I have failed to notice that I am no longer alone.

"Sasuke," a soft feminine voice whispers, "Bite me."

I turn my head to the side and through a watery vision I see a red haired woman lean over the other man. I blink to force the water out of my eyes and when my vision clears I see the woman slip aside her kimono and reveals a chest riddled with bite marks. My eyes narrow as I watch the strange woman bend lower and I am unable to believe what I witness. The wounds on the other man are healing. A pang of regret rushes over me at the thought that I have forgotten about the other but is quickly replaced by jealousy as I see a speedy recovery of the dark haired male.

I turn my attention back to the blond in front of me. My eyes fixed upon his gaping wound and acting on their own accord, my hands charge with chakra as I place them over his chest. My mind telling me it's fruitless and a waste but my heart, at least what remains, doesn't listen. I know it is pointless but just as my mind has lost against my heart, I loose against myself. I concentrate all my chakra, all my willpower into healing him and I see progress, which only strengthens my resolve in healing him. Now I am wishing again, wishing that through sheer force of will I can revive him. Silent tears still run down my face and drop onto his chest as I watch the wound slowly knit itself together.

My heart jumps, doing flips, beating faster as I tax myself and the wound finally closes. My breathing is heavy as I look at his face, waiting for him to open his eyes. Yet nothing happens. Hope is leaving me again and I throw myself onto him. I burry my face into his chest and I weep bitterly. _"Why is it you? Why aren't you waking up? Why isn't the Kyuubi within you healing you? Why did you leave me?"_ I ask myself as I am consumed with grief.

I hear movement but I ignore it. Lost in my grief I fail to register a light touch on my head, comforting me, "Sakura-chan, don't cry." My eyes dash open in shock as my brain places the voice to the man I have thought dead. I slowly sit upright and carefully turn my head to look at his face, _"Please be alive…Please don't let this be a figment of my imagination."_

My heart rejoices as I am greeted by bright blue eyes and I smile in happiness as my eyes spill tears of joy. I throw myself at him, hug him, and place a kiss on his forehead, "Thank you Kami."

He looks at me as I wipe my tears away with my hands. His eyes show the surprise at receiving a kiss. I watch him wheeze in pain and I know he hasn't healed completely. I immediately charge my hands with chakra and navigate over his body, trying to hunt down life threatening injuries. I find shattered bones and ripped muscles but ignore them as my chakra levels are dangerously low. I hear him breathe heavily and I panic as I can't find the source of his pain in his chest. I look at him with worried eyes and he smiles back. I see him move his lips but I cannot hear him. I lower my head down to his mouth as my ear hovers inches away from him. He asks, "Did I do it?"

His question shocks me as I understand what he is inquiring. I turn my head to look at the other and see him back on his feet with the help of the red haired woman. I wince at the thought at how quickly the other has recovered and I look back down at my Blond. His eyes plead with my own to get an honest answer but my heart betrays me. I close my eyes so that I don't have to look him in the eyes and I smile, "Yes Naruto, you did."

"I see," his voice was low and filled with pain. "I am sorry I didn't keep my promise to you Sakura-chan. I am sorry I had to kill him."

Tears escape my eyes and I have to open them again as my heart is forcing me to look at him. I smile and shake my head sideways, "Naruto, I am sorry that you had to be the one I relied on. Now rest, let me protect you, just this one time. Please."

"Ok," he manages to whisper before his eye lids grow too heavy and he passes into a deep slumber. I watch as his chest heaves silently as he breathes and I know he will be alright. I move my arms under his legs and shoulders and lift him up. I am surprised at how light he is and before I turn in the direction of Konoha, I look at the red haired woman. Our eyes meet and I see she suffers as much as I do at seeing someone she loves in this terrible condition. My eyes wander over to the man in her arms and my heart almost stops. The dark haired man has lost his eyes and is now blind. I know that he will suffer, for his eyes were what made him special but I know deep down in my heart that he will survive this hurdle. His days as a shinobi might be over but he still has his pride as an Uchiha. I nod at the woman, telling her to take care of him. She understands and silently thanks me.

We both turn to leave for our respective homes and I know that I will never see her or the man in her arms ever again. I am sad but at the same time I am very relieved as my heart realizes that the bands of fate have finally been cut. The two that were like brothers have found their answers and can hopefully live a good and quite life of old age.

We reach the village and I stop as my eyes fall upon the Hokage Mountain and see six heads line the mountain face. Among them is his face and I look down at the Blond that is sleeping in my arms as I carry his broken body back to the village that we call our home. Sadness enters my heart as I look at his shattered arm. From years of experience I know the arm needs to be removed but I have stubbornly refused to accept this fact when I have found him at the bottom of the caldera. I wonder what would happen to him, I wonder if he will hate me when he wakes up with a missing arm. His shinobi career has ended, just like his rival and I wonder if he will be allowed to remain the Hokage of Konohagakure.

I step forward and enter the village as my mind is made up. I will support him, stay by his side, devote myself to him and will love him no matter what happens and the weight of my heart finally leaves me as my thoughts drift to our future.

* * *

**That's it folks. At first I wanted to kill of Naruto but as I got to the part I just couldn't do it.** **Don't forget to R&R and let me know your thoughts.**


End file.
